


Pocket Prisoner

by Kittypet



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Based Off of a Dream, F/M, Fluff, G/T, Height puns, Hostage Situation, Kidnapping, Loki likes Reader/OC's hair, Loki shrinks OC, Loki shrinks the reader, Loki's pockets are dark and sad just like him, OC has no name and can be assumed as the reader, OC shrinks, Official Female Character, Please comment and review, Pocket Prison, Reader shrinks, Reader/OC has really fluffy and soft hair, Reader/OC shrinks, Scents & Smells, Shrinking, Snippet story, giant tiny - Freeform, more tags as I go along, no real plot, oneshots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-10
Updated: 2018-07-10
Packaged: 2019-06-08 02:02:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15232926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kittypet/pseuds/Kittypet
Summary: Based off of a dream I had a while back. Please leave a comment/review! I can't get enough really. I'd love to hear what I can add!





	Pocket Prisoner

She's shrinking. She has to be, judging by the looks of her surroundings seemingly jumping towards the sky, higher and higher with each breath she takes. 

 

She realizes she should have stayed home. 

 

How could this have happened to her? She was just walking, minding her own business. She didn't even think that the local superheroes in the area might have had a brawl scheduled with one of their member's lunatic brother. 

 

But they did. And there was chaos. 

 

The fucker came out of nowhere. Literally. People were just going about their day, when suddenly in a rather dramatic flash of brilliant blue zapping lights, a man appeared. 

 

Then things caught on fire. 

 

Maybe he was trying to lure them out- the superheroes. They called themselves The Avengers. People thought they were a nuisance. They tended to be sort of hostile towards anyone different. They believed they could be threats. 

 

While she couldn't bring herself to care any less about someone who wasn't her, the girl did however sort of agree that regular people died a lot faster when people like The Avengers and whomever pissed them off today showed up.

 

Especially the angry green one. He caused a lot of damage. 

 

So, like any other sensible person who didn't want to get caught up in the madness, the girl ran. She tried her best to dodge safely through the fray, but something or someone had caught her ankle, causing her to trip and fall forward. 

 

She must have rolled it the wrong way or twisted it real good, because in an instant, pain exploded all over the area. She let out a cry of pain, and curled into a ball as the crowd of people swam around her and escape.

 

She's left behind. 

 

She wonders if this man- Loki, she remembers his name being. She was pretty young when he attacked New York, but she remembers the fear she felt that was so incredibly raw, it made her heart stop. 

 

She collapsed, dead. Someone had revived her long enough to be taken to the hospital, but she'll never forget the feeling of being  _ actually dead _ . It only felt like a short nap too.

 

A hand closed around her neck, and the air was cut off abruptly from her throat. Loki lifts her up with ease, her feet leaving the ground. It hurts, not just her throat, but her ankle as well. In her feral terror, she kicks around and claws at his flesh like an animal. He just shakes her around like a toy. It rattles her brain terribly. 

 

She can barely keep her eyes open, but she can breathe a little bit. She's not going anywhere anytime soon, she knows that. He won't let her go. 

 

The Avengers show up, one by one. Iron Man makes his appearance first of course, he's Iron Man. He flies in with style, some sort of rock music blasting from his speakers. The girl prefers something a bit calmer, but who is she to judge. Perhaps it gets him pumped up for a fight. 

 

That's fine with her, she needs him to win anyway. 

 

America's golden boy is next. He makes his way in on foot, not at all sweaty or out of luck. His muscles are always trained, always powerful. She knows that normal people have to work out to achieve that, but she also can't help but marvel at how awesome those steroids are. 

 

One more guy shows up, kind of like how Loki does, but flashier and way more intimidating. There's a huge crash of noise, and lightning explodes around a crater that's blown itself into the ground in a matter of heartbeats. 

 

People don't get paid enough to deal with damage like this, she reasons. She knows this because they haven't even started fighting yet. Usually things get worse from there. Figures she'd be trapped in a situation where she can't escape as things get hairy. 

 

She notices that not every Avengers is here. The two semi normal people, and the rage monster. Maybe they're doing crowd control elsewhere? 

 

The newest guy, Thor she remembered him being called, is stunningly beautiful. He's even more ripped than Captain America. The guy is at least a foot taller than him, and makes him look like a tiny kitten next to a majestic war hound. He's gorgeous, and immediately her favorite. 

 

He's blond too, which make his icy blue eyes pop out wonderfully against his crown of gold. Delicious. She remembers a girl from got lucky enough to be his special one a while back. She wonders how that's going. 

 

The hold on her throat tightens, and the girl chastises herself for forgetting her situation. She's being held captive, and she doesn't appreciate it. 

 

She wishes for her backpack. It had dropped off of her shoulder when the panic consumed her. However she was a bit thirsty, and dearly missed the option to fish out a cool bottle of water and quench herself. 

 

But alas, she cannot. 

 

They're speaking to each other, but the girl can't make herself listen fully. She's just  _ so thirsty.  _ Maybe her new fresh fear has something to do with it. Maybe it's because her entire esophagus feels like it'll collapse on itself. 

 

She just needs relief. 

 

She's handled differently suddenly. Her throat is no longer clasped between long thin fingers with a grip stronger than iron. She's in a choke hold, which isn't better, but she can breathe a bit easier now. 

 

Loki is still speaking, and she wonders if he does so a lot. He's using big words for simple things. Maybe he thinks he's belittling The Avengers. She knows he's just annoying her. 

 

She wants to go home. Not stand here for hours on a sprained ankle listening to some guy ramble on and on using the prettiest words he read in the Webster’s Dictionary. She doesn't care, and she's sure they don't either. 

 

Their eyes are trained on her, so she's certain the main goal is to set her free. Loki knows this, and he's malicious about it. He pulls her closer to his chest, and rests his chin in her hair. 

 

She can't be sure, but she thinks he might have sniffed it a few times. 

 

Well, Cocoa Butter Crème made her smell like a real snack today, so she can't really blame him. She's still creeped out though, and she cannot resist the urge to squirm uncomfortably, and try to pull away. It earns her another rough shake. She's got the message. 

 

Loki takes a step back slowly, dragging her with him. She's leverage, he says. He makes sure they all know she's easily disposed of if there's even one wrong move. She feels something press into her backside. It's cold and seems like the gel from an icy hot packet, and it settles in her bones with a dull ache.

 

She wonders what fuels the need to fight, but doesn't dwell long. She kicks Loki in the shin, and wiggles out of his grip somehow. She bolts, not looking back. She must have left them in an awkward situation, and can't help but giggle a bit. 

 

Did she really just do that? 

 

Her ankle is killing her, and she can already feel it starting to become swollen and aggravated. She doesn't stop for a while however. She pulls through it. 

 

She runs for a while, dashing like a mad hare. She's excited to be free, pissed she's in pain, and terrified she was almost kidnapped. She stops, and rests against a wall. She's in a familiar, safer neighborhood. She's behind a small corner store, and she can finally catch her breath.

 

She walks for some time, limping through the neighborhood. It is a dark dusk, freshly out of sundown. She is so close to home. She can’t wait to flop down onto her bead and sleep. She smiles at the thought. It’s very encouraging.

 

Something's wrong though. She thinks maybe it’s the adrenaline rush from her experience, but it can’t be. She doesn’t feel her heart racing as it did anymore. Her hands are shaking, she holds herself tightly as a headache swoons over her brain. She feels a smothering sensation in her spine and legs.

 

Her head spins, and she feels like she’ll vomit. She probably would have if her throat would allow it. She could have sworn the street lamp overhead was a bit lower to the ground just a moment ago. What is happening? 

 

She reaches for an empty beer bottle lying next to her foot. It’s getting… bigger? What the hell? In her hands, the glass is getting heavier, and her hand is getting smaller. Claws of anxiety prick her heart. She drops the bottle, and it shatters instantly. She is no longer strong enough to hold it.

 

She's shrinking. She has to be, judging by the looks of her surroundings seemingly jumping towards the sky, higher and higher with each breath she takes. She’s horrified, and frozen in place. There is a bird, a crow, dark as night perched on top of a building, leering down at the girl with beady oily eyes. 

 

For whatever reason, it seems unnatural. More unnatural than her sudden decrease in size. 

 

She stops shrinking around maybe a few inches. She’s extremely tiny, and she knows it. There’s a baseball cap a few feet away from her, and it seems miles high. She remembers her encounter with Loki. Clearly this had something to do with him. She literally felt it in her bones. 

 

She wondered if she was stuck like this forever. Would anyone notice she was gone? Scratch that, she was way smaller than anyone she’s ever known. Would anyone notice her around? What if she got stepped on? 

 

There are rats out at night. Rats who were big enough as it was when she was normal size would seem monstrous to her now. Maybe she’d be eaten. 

 

Wings flap almost silently above her head. She wonders if she weren’t meant to hear the approach, but it does not matter. She takes off running, diving for the cap and crawling underneath it. She needed to think of a way out of this. 

 

The bird caws and scratches at the base of the hat, she can hear it’s breathing. It’s claws sound just as terrible and threatening. She’s seen videos of eagles snatching fish from the water, their talons piercing through their soft bodies and entrails. Did they feel it? Did they feel anything?

 

She knows she does, and she can’t help the wail that escapes her when the hat is flipped over. 

 

She screams the loudest she can, falling onto her rear and scooting away. She wants to run, but her legs are shaking terribly, and her ankles throbs in protest at the thought. She’s not going anywhere. She can’t tell if it’s stress sweat or tears rolling down her cheeks, but she knows her face is wet. 

 

The bird pecks at her kneecap, giving a shrill noise of triumph. She squeaks in a mixture of surprise and pain, and tries to kick it in the eye or beak. It grabs her shoe. Her foot is in the bird’s mouth, and she for the first time catches herself thinking about if birds have teeth for real, and not just as a joke for children’s cartoons.

 

It pulls her forward, lifting her off of the ground. She’s dangling by her leg, and she feels her blood rush down to her brain. She struggles, grunting and twisting to try and fight back. It drops her, poking at her with it’s claws. Her sleeve tears a bit, some skin with it. 

 

Its claws close around her waist, and she’s snatched off of the ground. She’s in the air, flying with a bird. She screams, and flails her arms around. She’s watched movies where people have been carried off by birds and screamed their heads off until they were either saved, eaten or dropped to their doom. She can’t believe she’s become one of those people.

 

She thinks the bird will drop her, and she’ll make a terrible stain on the ground that people will just overlook like the others, but then, the bird slows its flight. It lowers itself closer to what looks like a man, standing with his hand out. 

 

Upon closer inspection, the girl’s heart drops as she recognizes him as Loki.

 

She’s dropped into Loki’s hand and freezes like a deer in headlights. Loki’s eyes are smug, but he’s got a nasty shiner underneath his left, and the girl pictures the satisfying moment someone blemished his pale face. She nearly snickers at the thought. “You won’t be laughing soon,” Loki purrs, using his fingers to pet her hair. She stiffens even more. 

 

Loki’s fingers continue to fluff her hair, and travel from her head down to the base of her shirt’s collar. He pinches it gently, probably the most gentle thing she’s felt from him all day. He lifts her up and brings her over to his breast pocket, then drops her in. She’s swallowed by darkness.  For whatever reason, it’s colder inside than it is outside, and she can’t possibly fathom why.

 

She passes out.


End file.
